


Dreams from Dragonstone

by LovelyLola91



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anti Season 8, Anti The North, Cersei is more involved cuz duh, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen-centric, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't read if you don't like, Easy - Freeform, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Fix It, Fuck D & D, Lannister bashing, Season 7 Fix it, Season 8 Fix It, Stark bashing, don't like this fic?, don't read it! - Freeform, jonerys is endgame but it's going to take awhile, not for fans of Sansa, not friendly to Jon at first, once again, the Daenerys vs Cersei we deserved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLola91/pseuds/LovelyLola91
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen has arrived at Dragonstone. After twenty three years she has returned to her ancestral home, preparing to fight for her claim to The Seven Kingdoms. Her first night in the castle however, she has a series of terrifying dreams. Something she believes to be visions of her future conquest of Westeros. After waking, Daenerys does not know what to do or who to trust. All she knows is that she needs to change her plans before her nightmares become her future. Can she change her future? Or will she only add to her downfall?Season 7 and 8 rewrite/fix it of sorts!
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 75
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loooooooong time fanfic reader, first time trying to write! Here we go! (so please be gentle) Just a warning, I am terrible with grammar and spelling. This fic won't be professional and might not be as well written as other fics on here but I'm trying! So lets see how this goes! 
> 
> Like the rest of the world, I absolutely hated how GOT ended. It was such a huge disappointment and I still get triggered anytime I see anything from season 8. Now with season 8 releasing on dvd I feel the anger and hate returning. I figured I might as well give it a shot! Now this particular fic might now be as kind to the Starks and Jon at first, but that is the point. Season 8 did what I thought was impossible and made me hate the Stark family. (or should I say the Lannisters 2.0) I have always loved Arya and Sansa and considered them my favorite characters next to Dany. That was until season 7 and 8 when they just ruined their characters. 
> 
> Anyways that is just a warning for what is to come in case that might not be your thing. I know there has been a lot of hate and drama in the Jonerys fandom right now. I know some might want to move past the stark bashing and season 8 bashing, but this is my story! I feel like the ‘Daenerys feels bad/everyone was to blame, let’s move on’ fics far outweighs the ‘Dany got screwed/dany gets revenge’ fics (and after season 8 all I wanted to read were Dany revenge fics) so I'm going to write this as a little harsh to the Starks. If you don't like it don't read it! it's that freaking simple. You can leave a comment on how you don't like the story or how I should tag it but I promise you will be wasting your time! 
> 
> Anyways I would love your feedback and look forward to sharing my idea with you lovely people!

Daenerys could feel a pull inside her. The closer the armada got to the island the stronger sh felt. It almost felt like the pull she had to dragon eggs before they hatched. As Dany breathed in the ocean air she couldn't stop herself from thinking about this new chapter in her life. The hope she felt in these Westerosi waters. Finally, after twenty three years she has returned to her ancestral home.

She could hear her children screeching with joy above her as the made it to land. The pull inside her had only gotten stronger as she set foot on the beach of Dragonstone. The castle was even more magnificent than she imagined. Standing tall in front of her with its elegant dragon designs carved into the castle walls and towers, as if there were welcoming her home. Daenerys did not wait for her council as she climbed the steps in a fast pace, eager to set foot in her family home. As she entered the castle she was immediately greeted by a large throne, seemingly carved out of the wall of dragon glass, surrounded by Baratheon banners. Even with the Stags hanging around the great hall, she could not feel happier. 

Daenerys continued on, walking towards the back of the throne room where she came across what she could only assume was the chamber of the painted table. As she slowly walked in to the room, she felt the pull inside her continue to grow. Dany couldn’t help but feel like the island, even the castle itself was calling to her. Welcoming her to her home. It was almost as if she could feel her ancestors in the chamber with her, ready to help her take back their home. Daenerys walked to the head of the painted table and looked at the counsel and commanders surrounding her. 

"Shall we begin?"

***

The rest of the day was spent settling into the castle and meeting with her counsel. Her allies would be arriving on the island within the next fortnight, so she was attempting to perfect her plans with Tyrion. As the night went on though, she kept getting this uneasy feeling about the war strategy that Tyrion had suggested. Daenerys couldn't help but feel like they were overlooking a something in her plans, but she did not know what. Rather than make any rash decisions, she decided to think on it over night and give Tyrion a chance to rest. Once her meetings were finished, she retired to her room for some wine with Missandei to celebrate reaching their new home.

While chatting with Missandei, Dany felt her head begin to pound as the wind picked up outside. "I think we will have a thunderstorm for our first night here your grace" Missandei said with a quiet laugh. Dany almost didn't catch what she said as her head began to hurt too much. "I'm sorry my sweet friend, the wine must have gone straight to my head, I feel I must retire" Dany told Missandei as she stood up for the table. "Of course your grace let me help with your hair." 

Missandei helped Dany take out all her braids and dress for bed before she said goodnight. During that time the pain in her head had only gotten worse, but she was not worried as she felt a strange sense of comfort in Dragonstone. With everything settled, Dany climbed into her bed and finally laid down to rest in her new home...

*** 

Daenerys didn't know where she was. It was dark and so cold around her. She was about to start worrying when a white wolf appeared in front of her. The wolf was unusually large with striking eyes, she had never seen anything like it. Dany started to walk towards it when the wolf morphed into a handsome man. The man had black curly hair and grey eyes, and was dressed in thick furs. The wolf man then smiled at her and offered his hand out to Dany. As she looked at the man she felt an overwhelming feeling of hope, like this man had all the answers for her future. Dany went to grasp his hand, asking what he is offering her. Before he answers though, she hears several long howls. As if more wolves were calling out to the man in front of her. The man gave her a pained look and retreated into the darkness. 

Lions run wild through a garden, ripping out every rose in sight. They gather all the food and gold from the flower's home, while setting the rest of the garden to slaughter. Everywhere Dany looks she sees lions stepping on flowers, ruining their beauty and taking their home for themselves. As the scene around her changes she notices a queen rose, alone in the garden, and a three legged lion closing in on its prey. As the lion pounces on the flower, the rest of the animals retreat with the food and gold of the garden. Marching south while the one legged lion leaves the queen rose to die.

Snakes and krakens are drinking and dancing when an old enemy attacks, bringing silence with him. Dany can see the destruction of the ships, the agony of the dying crew but can’t hear their screams. She sees the attacking crew capture what looks like two slithering snakes and a queen of the sea. Dany tries to reach out and help but could only watch as the silent shadow swallowed up every ship in sight. 

Daenerys then feels a nudge behind her and spins around in panic to see what is there. She notices that the wolf has returned, and he is not alone. Following him were thousands of men, but they did not look like any kind of man. No they looked like corpses. Walking, rotting corpses. Dany began to panic as she looked to the wolf for answers. The wolf starts to whine and scream for help, as if she was his savior. He Tells her of promises of hope and help but he won’t say how. The wolf says to go North to help, but suddenly her dragons appear and try their hardest to pull her south. She looks to ask them why she must ignore the wolf and when she looks back the wolf is gone. 

She’s flying somewhere white and cold. She has seen this place before, it’s like the vision she had at The House of the Undying. Wait, the Wall. That’s where she was. As she began to look around she could here the screams of the undead monsters below her. There are thousands the monsters, slowly circling a lake of ice, and in the center of that ice she sees a group of men. Most of all, she sees the white wolf and her beloved Jorah with the trapped men. They are fighting for their lives against the monsters, but they can only do so much as they are surrounded. She asks Drogon to fly below to save them when a horrible screeching sound pierced her ears. Visieron. Viserion is now falling from the sky with an ice spear sticking out of his heart. He lands in the lake, only to rise again with blue glowing eyes. As Daenerys tries to flee the scene, she looks back to see Viserion land next to the army of monsters. Only to offer his wing to allow his new rider to mount him. The king of the monsters. 

The wolf man grabs ahold of her hand and tries to lead her towards his den of wolves. Slowly a pack of wolves start to surround her, led by two wolves that are much larger than the others. Direwolves perhaps. They circle her, growling, with hate and distrust in their eyes. Dany looks around for the white wolf to help her but only sees the wolf shying away from her. She reaches to embrace him, shouting for help. Begging for him to call off his pack of wolves. But he shuns her and run off with the wolves. 

Visieron suddenly swoops down and releases a blast of blue fire upon the wall. Dany holds her breath as the massive structure falls. The monsters have arrived. And they came to kill. She looks behind her to see her people are there with her. To try and fight back. As her armies rush forward to meet the monsters she can only watch in horror as they are swept over in a wave of the rotting corpses. She looks above to see her living children are attacked by their undead brother, fighting the blue flames and the cold back. Daenerys has never felt this helpless or cold. When she feels all hope is lost, the breaks and the monsters melt into the snow. Dany can see the sun rising and and shedding light on the destruction. Only then, can she see the still body of her sweet bear. 

Daenerys is now flying back on Drogon, leading her armies to Dragonstone. As she sees the great castle for a moment she feel peace. When suddenly Cersei rises out from the sea, laughing as she plucks Rhaegal from the sky. Daenerys tries to scream but loses her voice when Cersei swallows Rhaegal whole. Dany watches in terror trying to guide Drogon to attack, but she can move. She sees Cersei then reach towards her ships and plucks off her sweet Missandei. Dany screams and cries but can only watch once again as Cersei bites off Missandei's head. Drogon screams in anger and throws off of him as she falls into her bed. 

Dany feels cold, colder than when she was north. It's almost a numbing feeling except for the pain in her stomach. She feels so sick but so hungry and desperately looks around her room for something to eat. She spots a bowl of porridge on her desk across the room and rushes to grab it. As she picks up the bowl hundreds of spiders crawl out of the food, crawling up her arms trying to bite her. Dany screams and they won't leave her be until she smashes every last spider she sees. 

Ravens and dragons and flames are fighting in her head, screaming and scratching and trying to get out. She can’t focus on anything else but making the voices go away. She looks out to see kings landing in the distance and the voices grow louder. Mocking her and hating her, screaming “dragon spawn, foreign whore, mad queen” and that’s when she snaps and shows them just how mad she can be. 

She has seen this before, the vision from The House of the Undying again. So it was real. There sat the Iron Throne, surrounded by ash and rubble. Dany had worked for almost her entire life for this throne. She has killed for this throne, she has lost too much for this throne, and she will take this throne. She slowly approaches only to stop and see the white wolf run to her side. He looks at her with disgust and disappointment but she can’t care about that now. She begs him for his help, for his love, for anything he can give as she has nothing left. She begs for herself and for the world she wants to build and asks him to stay by her side. The wolf looks at her with no expression, but says “you are my queen” and catches her lips in a passionate kiss. For a moment she feels that peace again, and then she feels pain. A sharp, burning pain in her breast. She looked down to notice a dagger in her heart with her wolf’s hand pushing it in. She looks up at the wolf one last time and then she sees nothing but black.


	2. Chapter 2

Daenerys woke up screaming. She was kicking and grasping her chest, searching for the dagger. “Are you alright my queen?” She heard Red Flea shout, as he and three other of her guards ran into the room. She looked around the dimly lit room trying to catch her breath as Grey Worm and Missandei entered with her three blood riders. “Your Grace! Your Grace! What’s wrong?” Missandei said as she ran to her side. Daenerys sat clutching her breast tightly as she slowly calmed down, realizing she was still on Dragonstone. “I.... I’m fine.” Dany whispered. “I had an awful nightmare. It felt so real.” she continued as she pulled her blankets close to her. 

Her four Unsullied night guards nodded their head and left the room followed by two of her blood riders. Grey worm and Qhono moved closer to her bed with a concerned look while Missandei shifted closer on her bed. “Are you hurt your grace?” Missendei asked as she moved Dany’s hand from her chest and gasped at what she saw. Through Dany’s sheer nightgown, you could see a dark red scar. Exactly where she was stabbed in her dream. Daenerys slowly reached under her gown to touch the scar and flinched as she grazed it. Her skin felt like a fresh wound, and it hurt like hell. 

“Your grace what happened? Did someone attack you?” Missandei asked in a panicked tone, which immediately alerted Grey Worm and Qhono. “I’m not sure, I dreamt that a man stabbed me in the heart, and now there is a scar on my chest.” Daenerys breathed shakily. “You dreamt this your grace? Are you sure it wasn’t real? We should search the castle.” Grey Worm said. As Qhono and Missandei nodded in agreement. 

Dany thought for a moment, was this real? Did the wolf man really attack her? No, she wasn’t in her room when she was stabbed. She was before the Iron Throne, in the Red Keep. It had to be a dream. So why was there a scar on her chest? “My dreams come true” Dany whispered. She remembered her dragon dreams from her early days in the dothraki. How real and powerful they felt. This had to be guidance. Or a warning, she thought as she felt a quiver of pain from her chest. This dream she had was important and she had to figure out why. 

“Your Grace?” Missandei spoke again with a more urgent tone. Dany hadn’t realized how long she had tuned out her surroundings. She noticed that all three of the people in her room looked at her with worried faces. “Do you need me to call the maester?” Missandei tried to ask, but Daenerys had no time. “No, I need to see my Dragons, I need to make sure they are safe.” Daenerys said as she jumped out of her bed. “Your Grace, that scar looks like you were just stabbed in the heart, I really think you should see a the maester.” Missandei said more urgently. 

Daenerys looked outside and noticed that the storm was still raging on the island, but she couldn’t help herself. She needed to see her dragons. After dreaming of Rhaegal and Viserion falling out of the sky, she had to make sure her children were still alive. “Missandei I will see the maester but only after I see my dragons. Will you please help me into my riding clothes?” 

“Your grace it is still storming out there, are you sure?” Missandei said with a worried tone. Dany couldn’t think about the rain at all, she needed to see her dragons and to clear her head. “Please Missandei” Dany whispered and Missandei finally gave in and helped her dress. 

Grey Worm and Qhono tried to keep up with Daenerys as she ran to her Dragons. They had chosen to rest on the highest cliff that’s closest to the castle, and for that she was grateful. As she arrived she noticed that her children were wide awake as well. She let out a loud cry as she ran to embrace them. She was so happy to see Visieron and Rhaegal alive and well. It was lightly raining down on them, but the wind made it feel as cold as ice. Daenerys immediately remembered the monsters and the cold from her dream. How frightening they were, how they took her people. She had to know what they were. IF they were real. 

She thought of the rest of her dream. The lions and the spiders and the wolves. Her dream was a warning, that was for sure. The only thing was that she didn’t know what to do with this warning. All she needed at the moment was to clear her head. Daenerys shouted to Grey Worm and Qhono that she was going to fly on Drogon for the rest of the day and she would return when the sun set. She did not wait to hear their response as she climbed on Drogon and took off into the sky. 

Dany did not know where Drogon was flying, but with everything on her mind, she really did not care. All she could think of right now were the rapid visions in her dream and the pain in her chest. Dany felt so scared and confused about what this meant. This dream was obviously like her dragon dreams she had years ago. When she was Drogo’s new Khaleesi, with three petrified dragon eggs. She remembered feeling so helpless then, almost ready to end her suffering. Until one night she dreamt of flying on a dragon. Ever since then she grew stronger, more confident and was able to bring three strong dragons into the world. 

Only this dream didn’t make her feel stronger. No this dream made Daenerys feel fear like she never has before as she kept clutching the wound on her chest. This dream wasn’t guidance though, this dream was a warning. Did she see her future? Was this how she would die? Was her fate to be betrayed in Westeros? If you could even call what she saw betrayal. It felt more like a trap, like the entire time she was being led into slaughter. Who was the white wolf? Why had he betrayed and killed her? Should she fly north and seek him out? No, even if she had the Dothraki at her back right now she would still avoid the north as much as possible. North is where the monsters will take her family and her dragons, North is where the wolves will descend upon her and tear her apart. North is where the white wolf could be. Just waiting to kill her. No she would avoid the north until she knew more. She would protect herself and her people.

But what about the rest of the dream? Lions attacking roses and snakes being taken by a silent shadow? That had to mean her allies right? Was this a warning on what could become of her allies? Would Dorne and the Iron Islands be lost under an attack by this silent enemy? Would Highgarden fall to the Lanisters? They were not even planning on a battle at Highgarden, for Casterly Rock was the goal. Maybe this was what would happen if she took the rock, maybe Cersei would retaliate by taking out all her allies. Dany would have to reconsider her plans now, maybe even gain advice from her allies on Cersei and her new silent armada. 

Cersei. The worst part of the dream was seeing her loved ones fall. While Visieron and her armies were taken from the monsters in the north, Cersei had taken Missandei and Rhaegal in the sea. Even if it was a dream and Dany knew Cersei herself could not pluck Rhaegal from the sky, it had to mean that Cersei had ways of taking her loved ones away. No Dany would not let Cersei ever harm her family. She would burn Cersei and her city to the ground before she let that happen. 

***

Daenerys noticed the sun was setting when she started to get colder. Dragon had flown out of the storm and seemed to just be enjoying the open ocean at the moment. Wandering around like his mother's mind. Rhaegal and Viserion flew close by, occasionally ducking down into the water to catch fish they saw. Dany knew she had to head back before her advisors started to panic. It was as if Drogon was reading her mind as he turned his wings and started to head home. 

When she landed on the cliffs it was still raining outside. Despite the weather, her counsel was on the cliff to greet her with worried faces. Tyrion ran up to her with Missandei and Grey Worm not too far behind. Tryion was speaking so fast she couldn't understand him. “Why would you just leave like that Your Grace? You could have been lost again? Where did you go?” he kept asking over and over as she began walking back to the castle. “I will tell you Trying but I would like to get out of the rain at the moment,” she said in an annoyed tone, which Tyrion understood as a sign to stay quiet until he was inside. 

Once back in her chambers she just wanted to rest, but she knew she couldn’t. She had to write down everything that she could remember from her dream incase she missed anything. Dany gathered her furs off of her bed and wrapped them around her shivering body as she walked to her desk. “Your Grace?” Tyrion asked and she only now realized everyone had followed her into her chambers. She couldn’t share her dream now, they would all think her mad if she were to change the war strategy based on a nightmare. 

“I apologize for worrying you all today, I had a long night to think and wanted to go fly over Westeros to see the people. I will discuss more with you all in the morning but for now I really need rest.” As her counsel and commanders began to leave the room, Tryion looked as if he planned to stay. “You too Tyrion, I know you want to help but I really need the rest of the night alone.” Daenerys said before he had the chance to say a word. “Of course your grace, please let me know if you need anything. Have a good night.” He said as he gave her one last concerned look and walked out. Daenerys let out a huge breath and relaxed in her chair and began writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW! what did you guys think of the first two chapters? I hope you like it! I will try and update this story around once a week so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end of chapter, look out for more updates through out the next two days, wifi is spotty but I plan on writing some more! (I also went through the first two chapters and fixed some mistakes and added details in case you want to go back and see!)
> 
> Also just letting you guys know, every comment that tells me I should stop bashing Jon, stop hating season 8, and telling me not to write a character how I want only fuels my fire to write more chapters filled with hate. Ya'll aren't convincing anyone with your opinions. I want to write what I want to write and I know some people are interested in this type of fic. This is a trashing fic cuz some people are still mad and I will continue to trash through the the fic like how Dany was trashed through out the season. :)

"Your grace are you alright?" A soft voice whispered that slowly brought her out of her dreamless sleep. Dany blinked her eyes multiple times to adjust to the bright light in her room. She sat up and looked around, noticing that it was morning. Dany stretched out her legs and kicked her desk in the process. I fell asleep at my desk, she thought, when did I fall asleep? 

She was pulled out of her confusion when sweet Missandei appeared in front of her. Face full of concern. "Your grace did you stay up all night? Are you alright?" Her friend said as she tried to push Dany's hair out of her face. "Yes Missandei, I didn't realize I fell asleep at my desk" Dany said with a smile to make Missandei less nervous. "Are you sure you're alright your grace? We still haven't seen the master or talked about the scar on your chest." The last thing Dany wanted to do was to see a maester right as she woke up. "No Missandei, I actually wanted to talk to you about the dream I had last night.

Dany then proceeded to tell Missandei all about her dreams, not leaving out one detail. Missandei knew the story of Dany hatching her dragon eggs, she even told her about the dreams she had that helped give her the strength and knowledge to hatch her children. Although once Dany was finished she's couldn't help but feel a little worried at what Missandei would think of her dreams. 

"Do you believe this is a warning your grace? "Missandei asked once Daenerys completed her tale. "I do, but what do you think my friend? I don't want to change what I do from here on out on a dream when it could affect so many people." "I truly believe this is a warning just like you said your grace. You mentioned how this dream felt so similar to the one you had before your dragons, why would it be any different now? I even remember the history of Daenys the Dreamer, who saved your family from the Doom of Valariya all based on a dream she had. After all I've seen your grace, Dragons reborn, you being able to touch a flame without being burnt, I do not think this dream should be dismissed as something crazy." Missandei reassured her. 

Missandei was right, her family has always been magical. It would be a foolish to dismiss a dream that was so real. "What should I do my friend? Is this my future? Will I lose my children here in Westeros? Will I lose you and Ser Jorah and my armies as well? I do not even know where Ser Jorah is at the moment so how can I prevent any of this from happening?" Dany asked with a defeated tone, she was still tired and sore from sleeping at her desk that night. 

"I do not know of war strategy your grace, but I believe that you should discuss this with your allies. If you don't feel comfortable sharing with them that you dreamed these events then simply question them about what could happen. Do they know of anyone in the north who could fit the white wolf's description? Should we take precautions with Highgarden and the Iron Fleet? I truly believe the more insight you can find on Westeros, the more you can piece together what confuses you in your dream." 

Daenerys let out a breath of relief as she felt better now with Missandei's comforting words. She was truly blessed to have her in her life. Not only as an intelligent advisor, but also as her dearest friend. "Thank you Missandei, you are right and I am grateful for your counsel" Dany said as she reached out to hug her. Losing Missandei in her dream felt like losing apart of her heart. She would be damned if she let that come to pass. "I suppose I should ready for the day. I can only imagine the questions Tyrion may have. Would you mind helping me with my hair?

As Daenerys took one last look at the scribbled notes on her desk, she finally stood up and proceeded to get ready with the help of Missandei. While she was readying, she discussed with her on who she should tell at the moment and if they should take any precautions now, but ultimately decided to wait until her allies arrived on the island. While Missandei finished the last part of Dany's hair, she thought of one part of her dream that could help her at the moment. 

"I need to know who rules the north at the moment. I know that Varys can give me information on the north but I can not ignore the spider in my dream. Who else could that mean other than my master of whispers?" Dany mentioned, "I have never fully trusted the spider but now my suspicions have gotten worse." "Are you thinking of dismissing him your grace? Or even keeping him out of your future plans?" Missandei asked. 

Should she? Varys was very talented when it came to gaining knowledge, and right now she needed all the information on Westeros that he can find. Perhaps she should keep him close, or even task him with find in so much information he is not able to attend her other counsel meetings. Yes that was what she could do, he can still provide information for her, he just did not need to know about her changes in her plans she would be making. "No Missandei, I will keep the spider busy. Task him with finding out all the information he can so that he will not be too directly involved in my plans. At least until I can figure out what to do with him. 

***  
Daenerys decided to call Tyrion to meet with her about the war strategy. She wanted to go over every detail but also the consequences of her plans if she succeeded. Tyrion was her hand, and did know more about Westeros than anyone on her counsel, but he also was not a war strategist. His strength was in politics no matters how many times he told the story of the battle of the black water. Dany did like the plan he came up with at first, but after her dream she wanted to hear the opinion of her allies and generals, rather than just trust her conquest to one man. 

When Daenerys arrived at the chamber of the painted table, she called for Grey Worm and her three blood riders to come and give their thoughts and opinions. As Daenerys was gazing at the table, Tyrion entered the room with the same concerned look he had on last night. "Hello your grace, I know it might be early but would you like to tell me why you scared me to death yesterday?" He said in a playful tone. "I am sorry Tyrion, I needed time to think and enjoy, two nights ago I had a horrible nightmare about the downfall of my family, I even dreamt that my children were killed her while I try to take the Iron Throne. I just woke up so concerned I had to make sure my dragons were alright, I then got carried away when flying over Westeros." 

Dany did not want to tell him all about her dream yet, but she figured that the detail about her children would be enough to ease his curiosity, knowing he would not believe her if she told him she simply wanted to spend the day flying in the rain. "I'm sorry about that you grace, do you think that it is returning to you ancestral home that is making you dream such things? Are you worried about what is yet to come?" "How can I not be worried? I may have powerful allies and armies behind me, as well as three dragons, but I am still going to war. I can't help but worry for my people." 

"I understand your grace, I am sorry that you had a frightening dream, but we are in the great game now, and we will do everything in our power to minimize the losses of life." Tyrion tried to reassure her, though she did not feel any better. As Tyrion began to discuss the plans for the day, her mind wandered to her dream again, and the monsters. Were they real? Were they a danger to only the north or the whole continent? Were the people in the north more dangerous then the monsters themselves? 

"Who rules the north at the moment Tyrion?" Dany asked, interrupting whatever he was talking on about. "Last I heard the Bolton's held the north thanks to my father. The Starks have always ruled the north but ever since the death of Ned and Robb Stark the Bolton's are the Wardens of the north, at least they were when I left this place." That made Dany think, maybe it was these Boltons, who betrayed their liege lord to gain power that would cause her trouble. She needed to be sure though. "I need to have Varys find out who rules the north, as well as the rest of the kingdoms. I may have three powerful allies but that is only three of the seven kingdoms." 

Tyrion was about to respond when her blood riders entered the chambers with Grey Worm. "Thank you for joining us my friends" Dany quickly said before Tyrion could question her curiosity for the north. "Tyrion and I have been planning our war strategy and I would love your input. I know that none of you have ever been this this side of the world, so you may not know how these people fight their battles. But you are my generals, you will be leading my armies and you have given me success so far, so I would be foolish to not include you in these meetings." Dany asked them to sit and began laying out the plan to the people in the room. 

Dany explained the siege of Kings Landing to them as well as the attack on Casterly Rock and then asked for their opinions. "I do not know much of this country my queen, but I do like these plans. However I feel as if we are not using your dragons when they can help." "If she uses her dragons then many innocents shall die, she does not want to start her reign with slaughter" Tyrion argued with her Unsullied commander. "She does not have to set city on fire, she just has to use dragons to burn down gates surrounding the city. That would allow our armies to attack and take city." 

Before Dany can answer, Missandei enters the room and comes to her side. "Your grace, your have a visitor, a Red Priestess from the land of Assahi." That was unexpected, although she was in a meeting right now, she wanted to see what the Red Priestess had come to ask of her, they were a great help in restoring peace to Mereen, so she should at least give this woman an audience. "Very well, I will meet with her in thet throne room, Tyrion would you join me? 

*** 

As Daenerys entered the throne room she found the priestess waiting for her, as well as Varys. "Queen Daenerys, I was a slave once, bought and sold, scourged and branded. It is an honor to meet the Breaker of Chains" "The Red Priests helped bring peace to Mereen, you are very welcome here. What is your name?" 

"I am called Melisandre" "She once served another who wanted the Iron Throne, it didn't end well for Stannis Baratheon did it?" Varys interrupted. As Dany cast a glance at him she could see that he did not like her presence here. "No it didn't" her guest quietly remarked. "Well I am no stranger to surrounding myself with people who were once working with the very people who tried to end my family, so I will not judge you on your past relationships" Dany said with a pointed glare in Varys' and Tyrion's direction. "The lord of light doesn't have many followers in Westeros does it?" 

"Not yet, but even those who don't worship the lord can serve his cause" "What does your lord expect from me?" "The Long Night is coming, only the prince who was promised can bring the dawn." "The long night?" Daenerys asked. "I believe you have a role to play, as does another. The King in the North, Jon Snow" As Melisandre said those words Daenerys felt her blood run cold. The King in the North, is that who was in her dream? Was he the one to bring her downfall? 

"Jon Snow? Ned Stark's bastard?" Tyrion then asked her. Dany now began to feel even more at ease. "You know him?" "I traveled with him to the wall when he went to join the Night's Watch" Varys then interrupted Tyrion, "And why do you think the Lord of Light singled out this Jon Snow? Aside from the vision you have seen in the flames?"  
"As Lord Commander of the Nights Watch he allowed the Wildlings south of the wall to protect them from great danger. As King in the North he has united those with the northern houses so together they may face a common enemy. Summon Jon Snow, let him stand before you and tell you the things that have happened to him, the things that he has seen with his own eyes." Melisandre counseled. Tyrion then spoke up "I can't speak to visions in the flames, but I liked Jon Snow, and I trusted him, and I am an excellent judge of character" 

Daenerys couldn't respond as she still felt the chills running through her body. She had planned to avoid the north for as long as possible. Summoning the so called king of the north only sounded like the start of her doom. Was this the man she dreamt of? She was very grateful for this priestess for coming t her island as she can give her some insight. "Have you just traveled from the north?" "Yes, I was helping Jon Snow take back his family home after Stannis Baratheons defeat by the Boltons. 

Dany wanted to know more, but she wanted to speak with the priestess in private. If she had insight who rules the north she wanted to know. Perhaps this priestess can even help her interpret her dreams. "I thank you for your counsel and will consider it. Would you like to have dinner with me this evening, I have a few more questions on what is going on in the north, as well as the Long Night." 

***

Dany had asked to dine alone with Melisandre, against Varys' and Tyrion's arguements. They were dining in her own chambers with the servants only entering to bring the food. "Melisandre if I may ask, what visions In the flames have you seen of the long night? And how exactly are you able to see visions in the flames?" "I have not been very successful when interpreting the visions my lord blesses me with. I have made mistakes. Terrible mistakes. But I am trying to right those wrongs and trying to do my part in the Long Night. I can usually look into the flames and the lord shows me what he wants to see, I used to aid Stannis Baratheon with these visions, believing him to be the prince who was promised, but eventually the flames showed me that the war of the five kings was nothing compared to what is to come." 

"And you believe that there is a danger that is coming from the North? And Jon Snow has a part in stopping it?" "Yes your grace, if you have seen the things that he has seen, you would understand that all these wars amongst lords are nothing compared to the darkness that is coming" But I have, Dany thought, I have dreamt of these terrors. "This may surprise you, but I think I know what is to come. Not two nights ago I believe I had a vision of this long night. Of ice and rotting monsters that will bring destruction to Westeros. I had been debating whether or not to take this seriously as I dreamt it, but with your arrival I only fear it is more true." 

"A vision your grace? Would you mind my asking what you had seen?" Melisandre in a curious tone. "I dreamt of the defeat of my allies, of monsters from the north destroying my armies, Cersei taking all that is precious to me. And the most frightening part, I dreamt of a man, a white wolf who killed me. And when I woke up I had a scar across my chest, right where he killed me." Melisandre looked at her with fascination and did not speak for a moment. "That is a lot your grace, If there is any way I can help I would be happy to." "There is, actually, please tell me what Jon Snow looks like, and who he surrounds himself with." 

As Melisandre described Jon Snow's long, curly black hair and grey eyes, Dany worried more and more, he had the exact features as the wolf man in her dream. It seemed that this king in the North was the man she dreamt of, and he might be the one to kill her. "I was afraid of that, Dany said softly, do you happen to know if he keeps the company of a wolf, a white one perhaps?" "Yes your grace, he has a pet direwolf, a very large beast with white fur and red eyes." "I was afraid of that." "What do you mean your grace?" Daenerys let out a long sigh "I believe the man who killed me in my dream was Jon Snow."

"If I had a vision of him killing me how can I summon him to my home? I know of the threat the long night can bring, I saw it in my dreams, but I can not trust this Jon Snow. It may be irrational to cast judgement based on a dream, but i know my dreams come true, and I can't ignore them." Melisandre looked at her then, seemingly taking some time to think before she spoke. "It seems I have failed at predicting the future through the flames again your grace, I never want to cause you harm. I truly believe you about your dreams and what they could mean. My intention was to have you summons Jon Snow so he may inform you about the Great War to come, but it seems as if you knew about it already. The threat comes from the north, but you do not have to rely on the northern people to defeat it. We must unite the entire realm to defeat it. If you truly believe Jon Snow will cause you harm, my only advice to you is to untie the other six kingdoms to help defeat the threat. And perhaps be more careful with the north. The threat is real and it is coming, but don't lose sight on who you can trust while preparing for it." 

"Thank you for your counsel, I will not ignore the northern threat and I am grateful for the information you have provided me with. Do you plan to stay on Dragonstone? I could really use help on deciphering my dreams, and maybe even learn how to OK into the flames myself." "Sadly your grace I can not stay, I have to return to Assahi, there are things I must learn to help us in the long night. I will return though, I am to die on these lands." "That is a shame, I wish you safe travels, hopefully we may meet again in the future."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far? let me know!


End file.
